Love Like Ice AI KOORI
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Disclaimer! BLEACH ISNT MINE. Hitsugaya and Rukia in the real world, doing what couples did. Going to the fair, talking... Except that Ichigo likes Rukia too, but that's not all the problem. A sweet Hitsuruki fanfic
1. The Ice Boy

AI KOORI

**AI KOORI**

**Love Like Ice**

"_**He was known as The Ice Dragon,**_

_**Someone who has no love and no feelings,**_

_**But he knew he can't deny it any longer**_

_**She had cut through his Heart of Ice,**_

_**Giving warmth, everlasting bliss,**_

_**And finally, he surrendered.**_

_**The Ice Boy was no more,"**_

_He had liked her._

_Ever since that day when she came into his office._

**Flash**

A knock on the door.

"Come in," the white haired captain of the tenth division said impatiently. Probably it was just Matsumoto.

The wooden door was slid open and a girl stood in the entrance. A girl with fair white skin, midnight black hair and wide navy blue eyes that seems to glitter under the lamplight.

"Kuchiki," Hitsugaya immediately stood up from his desk. Although this Shinigami has no ranks, he had heard that she was powerful, and what's more she's the sister of _the _Kuchiki Byakuya and he didn't want to be impolite to her that will cause problems with her overprotective brother.

"Hitsugaya- Taicho," Rukia bowed politely, walking toward his desk, a stack of papers in her arms.

"What do you need?" he coughed professionally.

"Er…" Kuchiki Rukia said, "Ukitake-taicho asked me to give this to you."

He dipped his pen into the ink, trying to look indifferent, "Give what?"

"Reports on the new recruits, sir," the girl replied immediately, "He requested you to give your reports on it and give it back to him tomorrow morning,"

Hitsugaya practically gaped, "_What? _Tomorrow morning? But I still have lots of words to do, damn-" he realized that he was being childish, "I mean, all right."

Rukia smiled, "If you please, sir, I can help you,"

Hitsugaya sighed in relief, "Would you really?"

"Yes, since I have nothing to do and nii-sama isn't home yet," the girl answered, sitting on the chair in front of him.

The white haired boy smiled, "Thank you, Kuchiki,"

The two midget Shinigami did their work till it was almost midnight. Hitsugaya couldn't help admiring the quick way she did things. Not like lazy Matsumoto.

"Ah, done," she said, pushing the stacks of paper back at him.

Hitsugaya grinned, "Wow, this is really something," he said, "I'm really, really grateful." He offered her a jar of cookies, "Want one?"

She took a bite, "Thanks. I haven't eat since noon." Her eyes widened, "Hey, this is really delicious."

"Hinamori made it," he said, taking a bite himself, "You like cookies?"

Rukia laughed, "Obviously, Taicho,"

Hitsugaya thought that she looked really cute when she was laughing. He realized that this was the first time he ever talked to Kuchiki on his own.

"Say," the boy said, trying to fish up some conversation. He was uncomfortable by the stone silence, "How's that ryoka friend of yours, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"He's back in the real world. Safe and sound," she smiled, "I think I'm going to meet him soon,"

"Really?"

She nodded, "He has his own way attracting troubles. Besides, Ukitake told me there're some hollows under Aizen's command on the move,"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, "Aizen. Ichimaru. Tousen,"

Rukia's eyes were sad, "I know. I couldn't believe it. Especially Aizen-Taicho,"

"And he was the devil," Hitsugaya added bitterly.

The clock struck twelve and Rukia stood up.

"I think I should get going," she said, "Nii-sama could get angry,"

Hitsugaya took her to the door and watched as she walked away from his room, her slim form almost blending in with the night.

Before she disappeared from view he called, "Hey!"

The girl turned around, confused.

He flashed her a smile, "Thank you for helping me,"

Her bright eyes glittered, "It was nothing,"

Hitsugaya closed the door behind him with a small smile playing on his lips.

**Flash End**

**_There. For any of you who likes Hitsuruki. I think they're great 2gether though I prefer Ichiruki and Byakuruki more lolz._**

**_Reviews please..._**


	2. Bittersweet

**BITTER LOVE**

**Chapter Two : Cause she's Bittersweet**

"What? I'm posted at Karakura?" Hitsugaya asked in disbelief.

"It's only for a moment, taicho," Matsumoto assured him with a wide smile on her face, her polar blue eyes sparkling brilliantly, "Ple-ase? I want to go shopping,"

"No way, no way!" the white-haired boy insisted, closing his eyes in frustration, "I've got lots of works to do,"

"Come on, taicho," Matsumoto pressed on, "Besides, I already persuade Nanao-chan to take care of our paper works,"

"_No,_" he said, "You can't change my mind and that's final,"

But again, she did.

The silver haired boy stood grumpily in front of the Senkai gate, dressed in a simple black pullover, brown jeans and white sneakers. At first Matsumoto had insisted him wearing a bright yellow vest with a duck on it, which thank goodness he had refused.

"When exactly are we going?" Hitsugaya asked his vice-captain.

"Right away, taicho," said the orange haired lady, "We're just waiting for Renji, Ikkakku, Yumichika and Rukia-chan,"

"Hm. Rukia is coming too?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Matsumoto's eyes widened as she smiled knowingly, "Why are you so interested?"

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "Stop thinking like that. It's just… I'm amazed Captain Kuchiki allowed his sister to go alone after all that've happened."

Matsumoto chuckled, "Because he already make Renji swore an Oath to protect Rukia,"

Hitsugaya actually smiled.

Footsteps behind them. The two tenth division leaders turn around to see the grinning face of Yumichika, Ikkakku and Renji.

"Hey!" Renji said brightly.

Another figure stepped from behind him. It was Rukia. She was wearing a bright yellow one-piece dress, and her eyes were sparkling brightly.

"Hi, Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya, sir," she smiled.

"Ah! Kuchiki," Matsumoto embraced her tightly.

"Now let's go!" Ikakku said, "And beat those Arrancar bastards up,"

The Senkai gate glowed brightly and the six Shinigami stepped inside, to the real world.

It was night when they arrived . The stars were shining brightly on the inky-black sky. Six figures stood on an abandoned house's rooftop, bricks creaking under their feet.

"Let's go to Urahara's first and spend the night there," Hitsugaya said, "Tomorrow we'll go to Kurosaki's school to find out what had happened,"

"Okay," Rukia answered, smiling, "C'mon,"

Hitsugaya looked sideways at her, marveling at how her hair seemed to blend in with the darkness.

They shunpo-ed to Urahara shoten, landing with a circle in the dust.

The wooden door slid open, revealing a blond man, next to him a purple-haired young woman.

"Urahara. Youruichi-sama," Hitsugaya greeted them, this action mimicked by the others.

"Ah, if it isn't the little captain!" Urahara Kisuke grinned ear-to-ear, and before Hitsugaya could respond, ushered them inside.

The shop was small and dark, with creaky wooden floorboards.

"I take it it's about the Vizards and the Arrancar?" the ex- captain of the twelve division asked, smiling. Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes, tomorrow we're going to talk to Kurosaki and the others about it," he said, "Could you please give us a place to stay tonight?"

"Certainly, certainly," the shopkeeper said brightly, "though I'm afraid the six of you have to cramped yourself inside a room."

Hitsugaya shrugged, "It's fine."

The white haired boy turned on the lamp, revealing the quite-vast room with two beds and two sofas.

"I'll take the bed!" Matsumoto said, "Rukia, you sleep with me,"

"Okay," the girl answered.

"I'm the other bed." Ikakku said.

"With me," said Yumichika.

"What? _No. _That's disgusting!"

Yumichika looked annoyed, 'Then you sleep on the floor. Nobody could make me sleep on a sofa! It's not beautiful,"

Ikakku gave in, "Fine, whatever."

"Sofa," Renji said.

"Me too," Hitsugaya added, folding some blankets on the lumpy red couch.

Renji leapt on his sofa, closing his eyes, "Man, I'm dang tired," he grumbled. Five minutes afterwards, Hitsugaya could hear him snoring.

"I'd better get some sleep too," he said when he noticed that everybody had closed their eyes.

He closed his eyes and soon, he fell asleep.

The boy wasn't sure about what woke him up. Perhaps it's the sound of the door vaguely closed. All he know is that he stood up, finding his bones ache because of the hard couch and stretched in the middle of the room.

Regular breathing could be heard everywhere, sometimes accompanied by the actual snores of Renji. He looked around; everybody was sleeping…

His eyes fell on the empty space next to Matsumoto.

_Where the heck is Rukia?_

The boy went outside, running across the dim-lighted corridor. The dining room was empty, and so was the training ground.

He then remembered how the girl loves height. She must be on the rooftop.

Hitsugaya climbed up, and sure there was she, sitting on the roof, eating a bags of chips, her dark blue eyes distant and somehow sad.

She didn't notice him until he went and sat down next to her.

"Uh… hey, captain, what are you doing here?" she asked politely.

"Sightseeing," he answered indifferently, "You?"

"The same," she said, smiling vaguely, "The real world is just so beautiful at night I almost forgot it…" her voice went softer, as quiet as the rushing wind that ruffled their hair, "I haven't really got this opportunity since my last day with Ichigo."

Hitsugaya nodded, "You missed home?"

Rukia laughed nervously, "I know this is silly, but yes, I missed home and nii-sama so much," she smiled at him, "Foolish of me, don't you think? It's almost as if I longed to live in both worlds. Get the best of both."

He didn't answer.

"I'm selfish," she said quietly, "And I cant stop longing for it even though I knew it wouldn't happen,"

"Well…" he was unsure what to say, "You'll have to choose someday. You like Kurosaki, don't you?"

She blushed slightly, "I'm not. He's my special friend and that's all."

"He's the reason you love the real world so much," Hitsugaya pressed on.

She grinned, "Partly. I just enjoy myself when I'm with him," Rukia admitted, "Though I'll never tell him _that. _It's not just him though. Inoue… Ishida… Chad… But most of all, the real world, it's just intoxicating,"

Hitsugaya nodded, "I know. It's beautiful,"

They looked at the stars for some moment, at the brightly lit constellations, the lamp of the world. To another, it might just be two middle-school kids sitting together on the rooftop, but to Hitsugaya, this is a special moment only he knew of.

"I mean," Rukia suddenly said, "Soul Society is wonderful too, but here… Here I could just forget about everything. My duty, family…' she sighed, "The clan, and mostly, Kaien-dono. I just feel… _free._"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya said absent-mindedly.

_Free._ He didn't quite have that feeling since that day in Ryukongai. Since his childhood, when he and Hinamori has no worries, and when they're still best friends, and before…

Before she died.

Hinamori's face flashed before his own and he shrugged it away. No. He has to stop thinking about her. He glanced at the girl sitting next to him. From faraway, she did resembles Hinamori, with their wide eyes and dark hair, but Rukia… Rukia is just somehow…_sadder._

He heard a sob and was surprised to see her crying.

"You Okay?" he asked, sounding silly at the question he utter. Obviously she wasn't OK.

"I'm fine, Taicho," she said, smiling slightly, "Oh gosh, Nii-sama would scold me for being such a crybaby…" she chuckled nervously and wiped her tears, "I'm just sad. Being here, it brings old memories back, before the execution, and now… now I'm here again, and I longed for those times to be back, yet I know it couldn't be, I told Ichigo I prefer Soul society…" she blabbered on, "I do. But again maybe I don't, oh I don't know!" she said furiously.

Impulsively Hitsugaya put a hand on her shoulders. She looked surprised but thank goodness didn't she pull away.

"Enjoy this while you can," he said, smiling, "Before we get back,"

She looked at him and cracked a small smile, "Thank you,"

They sat there for another moment, thinking about the past… about now… The wind was blowing harder, and Rukia shivered.

"We should get back," Hitsugaya said reasonably though he wanted this moment to last a little bit longer.

She nodded in agreement and the two of them went back to the room. Rukia told him goodnight and a moment later, she was asleep.

Hitsugaya lay on the couch, looking at the ceiling. He felt tired, but he knew it still going to be a long time before he could sleep.

He sighed as he remembered the nervousness he had.

The increase of his heartbeats.

How he couldn't keep his eyes off hers.

And the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

He closed his eyes in defeat.

It's true and he couldn't deny it. He loves her. He couldn't push that feeling away even though he knew it would just gave him a heartache in the very end.

**Haha... there. Isnt it sentimental? lolz... I think it was pretty good myself, the hitsuruki moments are so sweet.**

**Nyway, Reviews...**


	3. First Day in Real World

AI KOORI

* * *

**Chapter Three : First Day**

"Taicho, wake up!" Matsumoto shook him. Hitsugaya opened his eyes, feeling sore and angry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!" the boy said, jumping down the couch and straightened his shihakusho. He blinked, "Where're the others?"

"Outside," his vice-captain replied brightly, "Eating,"

The boy went out, finding his other four companions at the dining table with Urahara. His eyes drifted to Rukia, she was smiling at him.

"Good morning," she said brightly, but still, her eyes were distant.

"Morning," he grinned and went down to sit next to her. He ate his soup hungrily and finished up with a glass of milk.

He heard her chuckle.

"What?" he snapped.

She grinned mockingly, "Nothing. It's funny. You eating like that, I mean,"

"Shut up," he hissed, but he smiled in the inside.

Then the six of them went out. Hitsugaya breathed in the cool morning air.

"Hey, hey!" Urahara called, bringing a stack of clothes in his arm, "Wear this,"

Ikakku narrowed his eyes, "What's that?"

"Uniform," Rukia explained, "It's for school, We've to wear that,"

Hitsugaya and Ikakku started to protest but at the end they gave up and went to change. When Hitsugaya went out, Rukia, Matsumoto and Renji were waiting for him.

And Rukia looked dang cute in the school uniform.

"Come on," she nudged him and Hitsugaya had to blinked twice.

And on they went to Karakura High School.

* * *

Hitsugaya watched as Rukia bickered with Ichigo. The look on her face, even though she's angry… He shook his head.

She looked lively. When she was with him.

He couldn't quite push the painful feeling that crept inside his heart.

_"Fool!"_

_"Runt!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"Strawberry!"_

_"Stupid!"_

Beside him Matsumoto chuckled, "See?" she told Renji and Yumichika, "I told you this would happen,"

Yumichika rolled his eyes, "D-uh. For them, it's their way to say that they care about each other,"

"Come with me!" Rukia dragged Ichigo out of the window, with him protesting.

Hitsugaya didn't miss the look on both of their faces.

Their eyes were sparkling, her face was glowing, and though she looked frustrated, he could see a smile hidden somewhere on those lips.

She was happy, and he knew it.

Hitsugaya walked home alone without Matsumoto. He just wanted to be alone, for now. Lately, Hinamori's death keep shadowing him, and being with Rukia certainly didn't help. Why? Because she made him feel those feelings he hadnt had for these past six months, and with her, he just remembered his past more and more every second.

He liked it anyway.

* * *

He passed Ichigo's clinics and heard voices, knowing that everybody must've already gathered there. With remarkable agility, Hitsugaya leapt up the window and slid open the sill.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto grinned widely at him.

Rukia didn't even look at him, she was busily arguing with Renji and Ichigo. It just hurts somehow.

After doing some explaining about the Arrancar to Ichigo, Hitsugaya went down.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" someone called. He whirled around to see Rukia smiling at him.

"What?" he asked sulkily, "Where's Kurosaki?"

"Oh, he's with Renji," answered the dark haired girl cheerfully. _She looked so happy. _"Er…" she sounded nervous, "I just wanted to say thanks,"

"For?" he raised a brow.

"You know, yesterday." She said, "It makes me feel better today,"

_So I see, _he thought but didn't voice it out loud. Instead he grinned, "I'm glad,"

"Well," she smiled again, "Where are you going?"

"Don't know. Urahara's… Or Inoue's house perhaps, Matsumoto wanted to stay there," he shrugged.

"Oh, OK then. Bye-bye," she waved at him.

"Bye," he replied, walking outside, leaving her in the corridor, staring after him.

* * *

**There. Chapter Three's Up, and Chapter Four will be up really soon, I'm kinda bored, I'm grounded, and so ive got nothing to do so I'll just keep writing.**

**The next chapter is so sweet, Hitsugaya and Rukia are going to the FAIR...lolz**

Reviews please


	4. The Fair

**

* * *

****Disclaimer : I dont OWN BLEACH... Never will. Sad, right?**

**Yay I updated again... thanks for all who reviews. Kimihaine im looking forward to ur reviews. thnks Jerkess,blackbelt, and youshallnotpass...**

**anyway blackbelt, what do u mean by hinamori and the cookies?**

**Lolz I dont understand...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four : THE FAIR**

"Oy, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, "Your food's here,"

"I'm not hungry," she replied, continuing reading.

"Shut up, you've to eat," Ichigo said angrily, pushing the plate at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Just put it there, I'm going to eat later,"

"Where're you going?" he asked as she walked to the door.

"Urahara's,"

"What for?"

"I need to talk,"

"With?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "Don't be so nosy,"

"I just wanted to know, damn it," Ichigo grunted.

Rukia smiled at him, "It's a secret," and ran out of the door, leaving Ichigo swearing.

* * *

Rukia's pace slowed down as she arrived on the street. The lamps flickered nearby and she shivered at the cold autumn air. After all, she didn't wear any scarf, just simple white dress.

For some reasons, she wanted to talk to Hitsugaya. Earlier, he seemed depressed somehow. Even though they've only known each other for only a month, Rukia had thought of him as her best friend. Like Renji.

He knew the captain was sad after Hinamori momo's death and she would try her best to comfort him.

She smiled as she ran to the Urahara Shoten.

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya grumbled as he opened the door. A girl with dark hair stood there, smiling brightly at him.

"Oh it's you," he said, "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just bored. Now, can I come in or not?"

Hitsugaya stepped aside, "'Course. Urahara isn't here, though, and I'm about to go to Inoue's house with matsumoto,"

"Where's Rangiku?"

"Outside,' Hitsugaya shrugged, "Probably buying some food somewhere close by,"

Rukia went up the stairs and the white haired boy frowned, "Where are you going?"

She flashed him a smile, "Outside. I hear there's a fair somewhere. Care to join me?"

He was unsure what to do. He didn't want to spend that much time with her, no matter how it makes him happy, because he doesn't want his feelings to grow into something that she couldn't return.

"Come on," she looked at him, almost heartbroken.

He shrugged, "Fine," and followed her out of the shop.

* * *

"LOOK, THE FAIR!" Rukia yelled excitedly as Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

It was big, with lots of colorful tents. Hitsugaya thought that the flickering lamplights and circus are wonderful, but the most beautiful thing is this feeling.

When she was by his side.

"Taicho, look at that!" she pointed at the roller-coaster, "Can we ride that?"  
"Nope," he told her simply.

She looked down, "You're the same as Ichigo," she grumbled, "He never let me ride that too,"

"because you're so small you could be blown away from that," he said reasonably.

She scowled, "You're smaller,"

"No!" he argued, offended, standing next to her, "My height equals yours now,"

She blinked, smiling, "So it was, apparently,"

He grinned in triumph, "And besides, I'm just stronger,"

She scoffed, "Whatever. Just please, can we ride that?"

He looked at her pleading eyes and gave in, "Fine, fine,"

She practically dragged him to the ticket stand, and again he had to pay for it.

"Don't you bring money?" he growled.

"I left my wallet,"

"Typical," he said, taking the ticket from the man in the stand, who was staring at them as if he had never saw a silver-haired kid and such a small girl with skin like snow.

Hitsugaya and Rukia sighed in relief because their height passed the height scale.

Rukia was all-smiles when she entered the coaster. He sat beside her and secured his seatbelt.

"I still think this isn't a good idea," he told her.

She scowled, "We could always shun-poed if the coaster crashed,"

He had to smile, "Good point. Just try not to scream,"

"As if I ever scream," she retorted.

The coaster started throbbing and move upward, slowly… Rukia's eyes were shining as she looked down at the flickering lamplights and people below. He knew how she loves heights.

But then her eyes widened as the roller coaster shoot downwards like a bullet.

"AAARGHHH!" she screamed loudly, hugging his arm. Hitsugaya stared at disbelief at her. How could she loves Height yet afraid of freefalling? _Gosh. And she said she wouldn't scream._

"Rukia, stop clutching my hand," he said because her nails were digging into his skin. She was close to him, though and he loves it.

She didn't answer; she was closing her eyes, screaming all the time.

_Man, _he thought, but still he didn't push her away. He loves their proximity, though he would never say it out loud.

The coaster flew up like a jetspeed, then down again, making people in front of and behind Hitsugaya screaming in horror and excitement. The silver haired boy stayed silent though, he was used to this kind of ride, he rode it everyday with Hyourinmaru, after all.

When the coaster slowed down and halted and she pulled away from him, he felt a strange emptiness, for he longed for this to last perhaps a little bit longer.

Rukia's face was flushed and she still looked scared as she climbed down the coaster.

"You fine? You walk like a drunk," he told her.

She glared at him, "I'm fine, I'm just not ready for the ride,"

He smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, right, you were clutching at me so hard and you wasn't afraid,"

She blushed and didn't say anything.

They walked without direction for a moment until Hitsugaya nudged her.

"Do you want ice-cream?" he asked when she looked at him.

Slowly, she smiled, "Of course!" and went to the Haagen-Dazs stand.

"What do you want, kid?" the man asked politely. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed but he decide to forgive the man for calling him 'kid'

"Vanilla almond," he said, "Medium-sized. What do you want, Rukia?"

"Chocolate and strawberry," she said and Hitsugaya repeated her words. Five minutes later they were eating their ice-creams on a bench.

Hitsugaya's eyes caught something on a stand and he stood up.

"Where're you going?" the girl asked, savoring her strawberry ice.

"Just a moment. You stay here," he said, smiling and ran to the shop nearby. There was a white fluffy bunny on the windowsill which he knew Rukia would love and so he buy it.

He went back, giving the doll to her. He grinned when he saw her practically glowing eyes.

"Thank you, Taicho!" she said, hugging the rabbit tightly, "Oh, this is so wonderful,"

He frowned, "You keep calling me that,"

"What?"

"Taicho," he shrugged, "From now own call me Toshirou or Hitsugaya, okay?"

She smiled at him, "Okay,"

The two of them walked around the fair for a little while before going back. Rukia waved Hitsugaya goodbye at Inoue's before she herself ran to ichigo's house.

She felt really happy, and she didn't quite know the reason why.

Was it about the bunny, or was it something else?

**Next chapter will be mostly Ichiruki... I just want to show Rukia's relationship with both... But of course there'll still be Hitsuruki for u Hitsuruki Army. How to join that anyway...? I mean people approved of them (As do I), i just think its ironic because they've never even spoken to each other... **

**Tite Kubo should make Hitsugaya talk to Rukia sometimes :)**

**Nyway Reviews...!**


	5. Sweet Confusion

AI KOORI

* * *

**Disclaimer" Dont Own Bleach.**

**Anyway, did you guys heard there'll be a new movie? "Fade To Black: I call your name" Its going to be about Rukia gotten her memories taken away from her so she doesnt remember Ichigo anymore, and apparently Soul Society had forgotten Rukia and Ichigo, so its like Rukia doesnt exist because the only one who remembered her was... of course, ichigo.**

**That's what I've heard. If you know anything else, please tell me. Lolz ... YAY! Its a movie about Rukia. I hope Rukia ends up with Ichigo there, not with Ichigo with Inoue .**

**Or maybe Rukia and Hitsugaya? Which is kinda impossible though I want it to...**

**ToLunarEclipse: Oh yeah, my fault... I forgot about the "cookie"... I forgot she was dead. Man...+.+ **

* * *

**Chapter Five : Mixed Feelings**

Rukia opened the door only to find Ichigo glaring at her.

"Where have you gone?" he grumbled as he let her skipped inside his room, arranging his closet, "And what do you think you're doing?"

She glared at him, "Try to ask one question at a time. Firstly, I'm taking a walk with Hitsugaya Taicho, and secondly, I'm arranging my bed,"

"You're supposed to sleep in my sister's room, remember?" Ichigo asked, sitting on his own bed.

She grinned, "You know I can't sleep except in your dusty, musty closet,"

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes, "I can't see why you love it so much if it's dusty and musty. It's nothing like your football-field-sized room in the Kuchiki mansion, anyway,"

Rukia threw him with the rabbit doll, "Shut up being sarcastic!"

He smirked at her and looked at the fluffy white doll, "Where d'you get it?"

She sat next to him, "Taich- I mean, Toshirou gave it to me,"

Ichigo grinned, "Since when you started calling him Toshirou?"

"He's my friend, baka," Rukia retorted, looking away so he couldn't see her blushing. The dark haired girl frowned.

_And why was she blushing?_

Ichigo was still smiling as he tossed the doll at her. The boy stood up to his table and went back with a plate of curry, "Here's your food, anyway. It's already rather cold, though,"

"It's Ok," she told him, going to the table, "I'm hungry anyway."

She ate the curry quickly, with Ichigo reading a math book next to her.

The orange haired boy scowled at her.

"_What?"_

"Stop making a noise while you're eating," Ichigo said, annoyed, "I can't concentrate,"

"As if you ever concentrate," Rukia retorted, finishing her glass of juice, "Nice food, anyway,"

Rukia stood up to go back to her closet when she slipped and fell, only to have Ichigo catching her.

They were awkward for a moment, until Ichigo lets her arm go.

"Er… sorry," Rukia said sheepishly, blushing.

Ichigo turned away in embarrassment, "…yeah,"

Rukia went to the closet, "Well, I'm going to sleep."

Ichigo nodded absent-mindedly, sitting on his own bed and watched as the dark haired girl went inside his wardrobe.

"Oh, and Ichigo," she said, turning back, smiling, "Good night,"

Ichigo grinned, "Yeah, night to you too,"

Rukia was still smiling as she close the wardrobe door behind her.

Ichigo lay awake on his bed for a moment, thinking about this emotions he couldn't really decipher.

Earlier, when he held her arms… he found this strange fluttery feelings in his stomach.

And when she smiled at him, with those sparkling blue eyes, he found himself drowning in a bliss…

It's just that he felt happy when he's around her. Happy, angry, sad, all mixed into one. She was the one that's always by his side- his best friend.

Of course he wouldn't admit that to her… never. She'd probably just kicked him and said things like 'you're a wimp!'

_And she's getting really close to Hitsugaya, _the boy thought. He couldn't help it; he was feeling a tiny bit jealous.

_Stop it. Rukia's just your best friend, _he told himself, but he knew he couldn't deny it any longer.

In his heart he had loved her- always been. From the beginning.

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting sleep took over him, cleansing him from all this troublesome feelings and memories.

Rukia woke up early the next morning, with the rabbit cuddled up in her arms. She smiled when she remembered her time at the fair- she didn't know Hitsugaya could be, well, _fun._

The girl changed to a simple blue dress, remembering that today's holiday. She felt really tired so she hoped there'll be no Vizards, or Hollows or Arrancar.

Rukia yawned and opened the wardrobe door, finding Ichigo still snoring on his bed. Smiling slightly she took a glass of cold water and poured it on his face.

"OW, Crap!!" Ichigo yelled, sitting up immediately, "Shit, what the-?"

Rukia collapsed into laughter and Ichigo scowled.

"You looked so stupid!" she said between her laughs.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grabbed the glass from her hands, "I'll get you for this, midget!"

Rukia was still laughing as Ichigo chase her around the room.

"GOTCHA!" the boy shouted as he pinned her down to the floor, the glass ready at hand.

Rukia struggled to get up but Ichigo's grip was too strong and she could only close her eyes as she felt cold water splashing on her skin.

"Bakamono! You damn strawberry!" she said, pushing him away. Though she was soaked, she wasn't angry_. _Usually Ichigo and her would've just fight, so moments like this was one she treasured most.

"Thanks to you I've got to change clothes again!" she shot him her deadliest glare. Ichigo just grinned mockingly and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Fifteen minutes later the two Shinigamis headed downstairs.

"I hope there'll be no hollows today," Ichigo said as he yawned lazily, "I just want to stay in bed, or take a walk around the park…"

Rukia smiled, "Yeah, me too."

Isshin Kurosaki, as usual, greeted his son with a kick (Which Ichigo successfully dodged and then knocked his father to the floor).

Rukia and Ichigo ate their breakfast quickly then went outside. It was a cloudy morning, but beautiful nonetheless.

Rukia checked her cellphone. No hollow signal.

And then…

"Ichigo," she said, "I'm thirsty,"

The orange haired boy looked at her pointedly, "You've just drank,"

"I'm thirsty again," she said flatly, "Buy me a drink,"

"Since when you get this bossy?"

"What bossy? Tawake!" the small Shinigami retorted, "Now, do you want to buy me a drink or not?"

"_No,_" Ichigo emphasized the word, "I left my wallet at home anyway,"

Rukia scowled at him, "Renji, nii-sama or Toshirou would've bought me a drink. It's just a drink, you didn't need to yell,"

Ichigo was fuming. He really didn't bring his wallet! And there was the _T _word and the mention of Renji and Byakuya which just made him jealous and angrier.  
"Go then! To your Renji or Toshirou or go back to Byakuya's house!" he snapped.

Rukia looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She was only _joking, _there was no need for him to snap at her like that.

Fury took the sadness away.

"FINE THEN, MAYBE I WILL!" she shouted at him, turning on her heels and ran away.

Ichigo watched her running away from him, biting his lip.

"RUKIA! I didn't-" he called after her, but too late- she has disappeared.

_I'll just apologize tonight, _he thought, pushing the thoughts away- and failed miserably. The look in her eyes when she yelled at her…

It was unbearable.

"Maybe she's heading to Inoue's house, to see Toshirou, Renji, or Rangiku-san," he thought to himself and began running westward.

**There... **

**Sorry for not updating so long... The next chapter's going to have a bit of fighting and another Hitsuruki lolz**

**Please comment**


	6. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer : Dont own bleach. If I do, the episodes will be full of Hitsugaya,Rukia,Ichigo,Byakuya,Ulqiorra,Matsumoto,Kira, and Grimmjow. **

**Author's Note : **Sorry it took like ages to update this chapter, I've been really busy in my first year of High School. Man, the homeworks are crazy! I got 32 in my physic exam. Anyway, at weekends I've been going with my friends till late at night so I really dont have the time to write. I did this yesterday, though it was short. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Six**

Rukia hid when Ichigo ran past her. She went south, to the garden.

There were not so many people, and Rukia chose a shady place under the tree. She sat on the sun-warmed bench, curling her knees against her body.

In front of her children were playing around, laughing.

_Damn Ichigo, _she thought, _Why did he yell at me like that?_

Well, Ichigo had yelled at her countless of times, and so does she, but why this time… why this time hurts so much?

_Perhaps because you're getting fonder of him, _a part in her says, but Rukia refuses to acknowledge that.

Suddenly her head snapped up. A strange Reiatsu…

_Hollow?_

Rukia changed into her Shinigami form.

"Stay here," she told her chappy severely and went to the alley, where the Reiatsu was coming from.

"Show yourself!" she commanded, her blue eyes darting down the dark pathways.

A face appeared from behind the gloom; a face with dark green eyes and pale skin.

"You-" her tongue was stuck, remembering the video tape Soi Fong played for her back in Soul Society. _This was the same Espada that almost killed Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Inoue, _"U-Ulqiorra!"

The hollow looked at her, "Kurosaki Ichigo's friend? The one with the Hogyoku inside, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rukia said, trying to keep her voice from wavering, "What do you want here?"

The Espada's voice was quiet, "Aizen-sama told me to check Karakura, that's all," he said, regarding her slowly, "You'd do better to run you know, before the others came here. They're not as tolerant as I am,"

"The others?" Rukia's voice trembled, and she took a step back.

"Too late!" another voice said, "We're here already!"

Rukia froze in her tracks. She knew that voice well. It _haunted _her dreams.

"Ichimaru…" she whispered; in her voice uncountable hatred.

"Long time no see, Rukia-chan!" the violet-haired young man smiled maliciously. He was still the same as ever; tall and lean, with a mop of fair hair and pale skin. Except he didn't wear his haori or Shinigami robes now; he wore the white uniform of an Espada.

Beside him were two arrancars.

"Remor," the first one, tall and tanned with piercing polar blue eyes and jet-black hair smirked, "Privaron Espada 211, previously Espada number 9,"

"Arrancar 11, Shawlong Qufang," the other smiled.

Rukia unsheathed Sode No Shirayuki, facing Gin and the other two Arrancars.

"Feisty as ever, aren't you, Rukia-chan?" Ichimaru smiled teasingly, taking a step towards her.

"S-Stay back!" she stammered, "And don't call me that,"

Gin grinned, "You know, I might consider letting you go if you kneel down and beg,"

"Never," Rukia said, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

"O-kay then," Gin yawned, "Remor, you tackle her. Be careful, her abilities are those of a seated officer and lieutenant level,"

"Yes," the suntanned young man smiled wryly, drawing his Zanpakutou, "You know, you're cute enough for a human,"

"Shut up," Rukia snarled, even though she flushed scarlet, "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!"

A wave of Ice enveloped the alley.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in a bad mood.

Firstly, in the morning Matsumoto had spilled coffee over his favorite shirt. Secondly, Yumichika blabbered on and on about how his hair would've look more _beautiful _if he combed it flat, even though he insisted that his hair can't be flat. What's more, since dawn Ikakku and Renji had fought over and over again.

And he hadnt seen Rukia since yesterday.

"Taicho, want Ice-tea?" Matsumoto flew to the kitchen, smiling broadly.

"No, Matsumoto, I'm not thirsty," the silver haired boy said patiently.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing an out-of-breath Ichigo. The orange haired boy was panting uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" Matsumoto asked. The boy looked up, panic in his eyes. Before he says the answer, Hitsugaya already knew what was wrong.

There was only one person who could make Kurosaki Ichigo like this.

"Rukia…" he panted, "Is she here?"

"No." Ikakku replied, confused.

Ichigo started swearing and dashed outside, but Hitsugaya caught his wrist.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concern in his turquoise eyes.

"She ran off," Ichigo answered, looking troubled, "I can't find her anywhere…"

"Ran off?" the silver haired boy frowned, "Why?"

"Well…"Ichigo looked sheepish, "I yelled at her,"

Hitsugaya felt his anger rising but he just stayed calm, "Why?"

Ichigo suddenly scowled and yanked his hand free from his grasp, "It's none of your business," he snapped.

"Well, it certainly is my business if it's concerning Rukia," the tenth squad captain said coldly, "And-"

They froze. A second later, they looked at each other, reading the panic crossed in their eyes as they felt the reiatsus pulsing.

Ulqiorra's…

QuFang's…

An unknown Arrancar.

And Rukia's sudden burst of spirit power means that she was being attacked.

What's more, the two boys could feel another sinister Reiatsu, a person whom they last want to see being next to Rukia…

"Ichimaru," Hitsugaya whispered and ran out of the room, Zanpakutou in hand.

**Haha... So there. I know it's short but I promise chapter seven will be up very soon. I'll make sure I have time to write though I'm really busy. I guess this is a life of a High school girl...**


End file.
